A flush toilet provided with a toilet body having a bowl for storing wash water as water seal and a device for supplying the toilet body with pressurized wash water, wherein wash water led from a tank directly connected to the toilet body discharges substantially horizontally along the upper peripheral portion of the inner surface of the bowl to swirl along the inner surface of the bowl is disclosed in International Laid-Open Publication WO98/16696. The aforementioned flush toilet has an advantage in that it does not cause loud noise during its operation because the wash water swirls and goes down along the inner surface of the bowl to run into the water seal aslant.
The flush toilet disclosed in the International Laid-Open Publication WO98/16696 has a disadvantage in that the flow speed of the wash water swirling along the inner surface of the toilet body is low and it does not have strong detergency against the inner surface of the toilet body because the wash water with low water pressure led from the tank directly connected to the toilet body discharges substantially horizontally.